Unexpected
by stem458
Summary: Midoriya was captured instead of Bakugo during the school trip.What do the his classmates do next to help?But when they realize Midoriya was turned villain then what? This is my first fanfic hoppe you like it.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Training camp was never supposed to be like bad was suppose to happen but something did they could do nothing but see what fate awaited them.

Midoriya was hurt fairly bad form his fight from earlier with he was determined to save Kacchan at any cost, even if it meant sacrificing himself for though they had bad history Midoriya or rather Deku couldn't just stand around doing nothing.

"I won't let you take Kacchan,he belongs here not with you!", yelled Deku empathically, "Come back here!".

Deku grabbed the villain who was slipping through, the villain who had Bakugou and Tokoyami and yanked him out of the wrapped in pain, Deku fought with the villain while looking for the opportunity to to snatch Kacchan and Tokoyami from the villain's grasp.

"Give up boy,you are no match a good kid and let me go with your friends,isn't easier than fighting me with your injured body?", said the villain with a smile.

But Deku never gave up,he fought until he accomplished his goal,until he rescued his , Deku was able to get the upper for a though it was short, Deku took his chance and snatched away the two orbs that contained his the same time, the villain who had captured Bakugou and Tokoyami not had Midoriya in his may have been rescued but one still was captured

"What? No, let go of me.", Deku yelled this but as he so desperately tried to his body was already in bad condition as is, now the villain used that against Deku, now Deku was at the mercy of the villain who took Deku through the wrap gate.

Around this time, Bakugou started to see what was happening as his eyes were adjusting to his glanced where the wrap gate started to disappear, he saw Deku being held by the neck by the villain as they went further into the wrap gate, shocked at the situation.

As Bakugou tried to get up and help, he heard Deku say "Kacchan it's alright, as long as you're fine. I'm so glad you're ok."

The wrap gate was getting smaller and smaller. But no one could do anything, everyone could just watch as Deku was taken away, it was too late to do anything. All that was left was the guilt of the loss of a classmate.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Chaos was in the air. UA had once again been under attack. But only this time the results were worse than it was expected. Some students were injured and hospitalized while others were suffering mental injuries, guilt of not being able to anything. The worse of all the problems was that a student had been taken, taken by the league of villains unbeknownst of his fate. Izuku Midoriya.

The whole class of 1-A was a mess, they wish they could've done something about Midoriya's capture but now all they could was sit and wait. Midoriya's mother was in shambles because of the news of her only son. Nothing could bring her more happiness than her son, her pride and joy in this world. Now he was gone.

"Izuku, why? Why did you of all people have to be taken? You were always so pure hearted and raced to your goal. Izuku" cried Inko as the police told her the news. Now she had nothing but to cling to hope, now nothing was in her life, now she felt like her world was collapsing.

Back at the hospital the students of class 1-A surrounded Bakugou's hospital all knew what guilt had befallen their hearts and minds but no one knew what kind of pain Bakugou was going through. He had the most guilt out of anyone, Deku had come back for his sake. He couldn't do anything when Deku was captured, he just watched.

 _Why Deku? Why did you save me? You now I didn't need your help but you still rescued me. You make me so fucking angry, you look down on me every time I fall back on my ass and try to help. Deku you know how strong I am, you didn't need to act like some fucking hero like you always do. Now here I am all safe and sound while you are who knows where, doing who knows what._ Bakugou thought as he clenched his fists tighter and tighter together until they nearly white as can be.

"Guys we got to do something, Deku would do something for anyone of us if we were in his situation. Deku was already hurt badly enough as it was, but now who knows what he is going through", Uraraka said.

" I agree. After all I do owe Midoriya a bit since he did save me from the villains" said Tokoyami.

"Bakugou, what do you think? I mean Midoriya helped you shouldn't you at least return him the favor. We all know you have had your differences in the past but now is our best shot to do something for him", said Kirishima

"You're asking me what I think? Well I think that Deku should've mind his own fucking business. I would've been just fine, I didn't need his weak ass coming to bail me out!" Bakugou yelled as he started punching the of his classmates backed up and left the room all together while Iida, Todoroki, Kirishima, and Yaoyorozu had stayed.

"Look we all know you and Midoriya have some beef between the two of you but right now isn't the time to act like you always do. We have a plan Yaoyorozu had planted a tracker on one those nomu guys and in a couple days or maybe a week the pro heros are going to attack the villains during that time the four of us are going to set out in order to rescue Midoriya. If you are in then meet us in front of here at about 9:00pm in a week alright" said Kirishima as him and rest walked out of Bakugou's hospital room.

Now it was only Bakugou and his thoughts. After the stunt Midoriya pulled he knew he needed to put his pride aside and try to save Deku, even if it meant him sacrificing himself for Deku. Things would be different this time around.

Now it was only a matter of time.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Midoriya was slowly coming his eyes started to adjust he realized he was strapped to a chair. Around him were villains, some he recognized while others were new faces to Midoriya. But the one most recognizable was Tomura Shigaraki. Twice has the two met, each time it was always he here is in the league of villain's lair at their mercy.

"Oh lookie, Izuku is up" said the girl to Midoriya's right.

"I see. We'll take care of him soon. But right now we need to talk to Sensei." Tomura said as he looked to the screen in front of him. "Sensei, I'm sorry but we didn't achieve our objective. What should we do now?"

Suddenly the screen came on and out came a deep, raspy voice. "Not to worry Tomura. I think this will do just nicely. We will commence with the plan in a week from now.I'll be at the base in about 2-3 days. You have till then to break his spirit and put him through the machine at least 3 times. Until we meet do whatever you want to the boy ok, go wild" said the person from the other side of the screen.

"You heard Sensei, take him to the room. I'll be there in a second. Toga, Dabi you are on the job" said Tomura as he smiled that stretched from ear to ear.

Toga (the girl to Midoriya's right) and Dabi (the boy to Midoriya' right) had now unstrapped Midoriya and led him to a room where he was once again strapped to a Midoriya looked around he saw various tools on a table and something hovering above his head. But the more he looked the more he saw. Blood stains, spatter of all sorts of things, and other gruesome sights were all the features of the room.

 _Oh god! I need to get out of here. I can't just sit here anymore I just need to… If I do get out of the straps then what? I don't know what I could expect out there or even where I am. No matter I must get out!_ Thought Midoriya as he struggled to be free of his restraints. But the more he struggled the tighter the straps got. Now all he could do was survive and try to overcome whatever the villains threw at him.

Just as he got some time alone, Tomura walked in. All smiles as he looked over his tools. As he picked up needles and other small sharp items he said "Oh what fun this'll be."

Tomura started to push nails, needles, thorns and more into Midoriya's screamed out in pain. All over his body ached but he could nothing but two long days Midoriya was tortured. Three times he was put through a machine that attacked his insides, his brain, and mind. It all came to an end once All for One arrived but there was more "fun" for Midoriya to go through. This experience had scarred him in his body, mind, and spirit.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Before I start, during this chapter it's going to switch from Midoriya's situation to Bakugou's and his group's situation.I will put the pace right before the scene changes but just keep up with it. Thank-you for reading this it means a lot.

Two days may not seem a lot but for both Midoriya's classmates and Midoriya two days felt like an eternity. They all suffered. They all felt lost in the world, nothing left but hope. Hope for a better tomorrow, hope there would be no more pain, hope a lost friend would return, and hope for everything to be the same as always. But hope is a far off dream when faced with fate.

At the League of Villain's lair

The day had arrived, the day where All for One would make his appearance known to Midoriya. Tomura still wanted to play with Midoriya up the very last chance he could.

"Oh Izuku, you don't know how much this means to me. I get you all to myself, doing what I please. Considering this is the last day to play I want to use my quirk. I've refrain from using it but I just can't help myself now. Ready or not here I come" said Tomura as he inched towards Midoriya little by little with his twisted smile he would wear.

 _Come I can do this. I've been tortured for two days already. I can last, I can endure whatever they throw at me. No matter what they do to me. I just need to survive long enough to get out of here._ Midoriya thought as Tomura approached him.

Tomura placed one hand Midoriya's shoulder, then placed he other on Midoriya's wrist. This pain was nothing like the all the pain Midoriya felt in the last two days. He felt like his whole existence was fading part by part, piece by piece, until he was almost all but gone. Midoriya screamed like it was the last time would ever talk, like it was the last thing that would be remembered of him, one last desperate scream of pain before he could vanish. Midoriya blacks out…..

In front of the Hospital

The time was 9:00pm, the designated time to meet up. Iida, Todoroki, Kirishima, and Yaoyorozu were waiting to see if that one person would show up.

"We need to go, we are running out of time." said Iida with impatience in his voice.

"Just wait a little longer, I just have a feeling about me, if he doesn't show in 3 minutes then we'll leave." Kirishima said as he tried to convince Iida.

"Fine! But if he doesn't show up in 3 minutes we are leaving alright. We are risking everything for this but we need to get Midoriya no matter what." Iida said with obvious annoyance showing.

They waited till time was up. But as they turned around ready to embark on their mission, surprisingly Bakugou showed up. Though he refused to say or show it but Iida and them saw that Bakugou cared for Midoriya. He showed up ready for the worst.

"Come on let's go. We need to rescue that weak ass Deku before he gets into even more trouble as it is" said Bakugou.

"I knew you would come" said Kirishima

"Shut up! I only came because I can't owe Deku anything.I don't want him to think he one up me." said Bakugou in his usual annoyed voice.

The group continued on with their to rescued Midoriya. They were led to a casino filled placed with who knows how many villains could be lurking thus disguises were a given thing to have. Cautious of their surroundings the group made progress bit by bit until they reached the into a small,cramped back alley they were able to get to a part where Bakugou could see in. Next thing they knew was a big blast coming straight out of the building.

 _What the hell? What is the fuck is going on? I need to figure it out. Come please be something here that can help or even be Deku himself. Wait what the hell!?_ Thought Bakugou as he saw a sight that he thought was impossible there next to an unknown but powerful villain. "Deku?"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Dazed Midoriya struggled to open his eyes and adjust them to his surroundings. Slowly his weary eyes opened, slowly he saw the person standing above him. Midoriya jumped at first glance, this person was disfigured looking, a startling sight to behold.

 _Wait where am I again. Oh yea, with the league of villains. My body hurts so much, who would've guessed Tomura quirk would be feel like my very existence was fading away bit by bit. But who is this person I wonder._ Midoriya thought as the mysterious person standing above him started to talk.

"Oh Izuku Midoriya it is nice to meet you at last. You know you look awfully similar to my younger brother. Besides that you look terrible, I guess Tomura really did a number on you didn't he." said the person

"Wait brother? Y-you're All for One aren't you?" Midoriya asked.

"Well, yes I am. You remind me so much of him. May I ask what was your quirk before All Might bestowed One for All onto you?" asked All for One.

"I-I was quirkless" said Midoriya softly

"You really are just like him. Now let's get you all fixed up alright." said All for One as he placed his hands on Midoriya's shoulders.

Midoriya wanted to resist All for One with every piece of his being but what he was doing felt so good, it was like a burden being released from Deku. All over his body was the sensation of relief. After healing Deku all up, All for One moved unto his next stage in his plan.

"Wait, what are you doing? STOP NOW! St….." yelled Midoriya as tried to break free from All for One. "No… Stop…."

All for One started altering Midoriya's mind. He changed everything that Midoriya once was. Everything old was locked away in the depths of Midoriya's mind while allowing a small passage to remain. The old Izuku Midoriya was gone now he was born anew, born into a villain.

Now hours later, Midoriya had started to come to.

"What your name young man?" asked All for One

"I-Izuku Midoriya" replied Midoriya

"Good, good. Just needed to make sure. I think you should know everything you need to know. Here I'll help you, now let's go meet your everyone else, you can them your family now." said All for One manipulatively.

Present Moment

As the pro heroes entered the factory, from the shadows came a blast. Too fast, all the heroes were too slow to dodge. Everyone lied unconscious on the cold pavement that they fell onto. In the small back alley, Bakugou,Iida,Todoroki,and Yaoyorozu stood paralyzed and shocked.

"That was barely anything but I guess even pro heroes are pretty weak as it. Don't you agree Izuku."said All for One as he presented the world his new creation.

No one could believe what he just said. Was it actually him? The person they sought after, the one who risked his own life? Now standing hand in hand with a villain. It couldn't be right? But no matter how much people wanted to deny Deku being with the League of Villains or even being a villain, it was all true. Pro heroes, Bakugou and his group were in shock, paralyzed about what was standing before them. A once aspiring hero now reduced to this, a villain.

 _No,it can't be true. Deku would never give into villains. No matter is put through, no matter what circumstances he encounters he never backs down without a just can't be one of them!_ thought Bakugou as the very scene that he wished wasn't happening was unfolding right before his eyes.

"I certainly agree Sensei. I guess heroes aren't what they used to be." said Midoriya with his twisted villainous smile.

As All Might arrived on the scene, he was speechless. He saw his successor, his everything (a father's love for Midoriya, he thinks of Midoriya like a son) standing next to his most formidable enemy as another one of All for One's villains.

"Lookie, All Might the great hero has finally arrived Sensei. This will be so much fun!" excitingly Midoriya said.

"Midoriya, what has he done to you? Why did this have to happen to you? Oh young Midoriya" All Might said sadly."You, All for One, turned Midoriya didn't you?! I swear you'll pay for this and I'll take back Midoriya!"

"I've done nothing but redirect Izuku down his rightful path. Look at him now he looks happy doesn't he,shouldn't you be glad All Might?" asked All for One.

"Of course not! This is all wrong. I know Midoriya and he is a hero by heart no a villain. He isn't happy he is suffering." angrily yelled All Might.

"Oh, All Might. I think you have it wrong, after all you did nothing to save me when I needed you. Where were you when I was hurt and alone? You were nowhere to be seen. Even said I couldn't be a hero when I so desperately tried to allow my dream become a reality! I'm fine now though and I have Sensei here to thank." said Midoriya

"Oh no. Young Midoriya you got it all wrong. Please believe me." All Might said in an attempt to get the old Midoriya back.

But nothing could get the old Midoriya back. Or at least not yet. As far as anyone knew the old t Midoriya was long gone, locked up in the depths of his mind.

When All Might went in to punch All for One, Midoriya acted as a Might stopped dead in his knew he couldn't hurt Midoriya but he needed to beat All for now that seemed impossible.

Just then came a shout directed at the little back alley emerged Bakugou

"DDEEKKUU, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" yelled Kacchan in order to get Midoriya's attention away from All Might, away from All for One..

 _Kacchan?_ The it word instantly came to Deku's head but he brushed away.

" Sensei, do I know him? He seems familiar but I can't put my finger on it." asked Deku

"Yes, you do. But I will tell you later alright. For now just focus on the fight at hand." said All for One

"Alright Sensei, I'll it looks like the kid wants to fight, should I stay with you or fight him?" said Deku

"I need you to stay with if he happens to charge or attacks then you have my permission to fight him alone. Until then help me deal with All Might. After all you owe everything to me, remember." All for One as he focused his attention on All Might once again.

"Yes, Sensei. I will never forget what you did for me." Midoriya said

The fight started once more. Every time All Might went in to attack, Midoriya was always there shielding All for One. No matter how fast All Might was Midoriya was faster. All Might was losing this battle, losing his successor, losing what became his world. Before All Might went in for another attack, he noticed All for One telling Midoriya something. The boy went from all smiles to bloodlust eyes and a villainous look. Midoriya's attention then turned to Bakugou.

"Deku? What is the matter? Come on stop looking like that and come back with us." said Kacchan as he tried to calm down and persuade Deku.

"Why would I do that? I mean I can't just walk back to the same place that rejected me. I can't return after all everyone there just looks down on me. I definitely don't want to go with you, since you did tell me to die and maybe I could be reborn again with a quirk. Do your remember that Kacchan?" Midoriya said as he smiled his twisted, villainous smile.

Shock and opened eyes were all on the once friends who became rivals, the very two people who once close now facing each other as fight against one another was just about to begin and would last till one of their goals became reality. One trying to get his friend back, the other trying to kill the kid who bullied him.

"Deku, I didn't…" before Kacchan could finish his sentence Deku socked him in the face.

"Don't call me that! I AM NOT WEAK ANYMORE! I will kill you no matter how long it takes or if it costs me my life. But I can promise you this I will kill you maybe next time you shouldn't pick on people. Who knows, I could of turned different. But it's all your fault I am this way" yelled Midoriya.

"Izuku I need you to return to Tomura and the rest of the family ok. Remember what I told you." All for One said.

"Ok Sensei." Midoriya responded.

A warp gate appeared behind Midoriya. He turned from Kacchan, All Might, everyone as he traveled to the place he called home, to his family.

Before leaving Midoriya told Bakugou "We'll finish this another. Be ready and don't come looking for me. I'll come to you."

Ice crossed Midoriya's path before he stepped into the warp gate. Midoriya looked to the side to see a boy who he didn't recognized.

"We can' let you leave again Midoriya. We lost you once we can't leave you again." Todoroki said

" I don't know you. But whoever you are you know my name somehow. We'll cross paths again someday. But I must go, anyway your ice is just too weak." Midoriya said

Midoriya crushed the ice with one hand and continued into the warp gate just like before. Bakugou's group tried to catch him but they were too late. At the same time All Might finally defeated All for One. They all screamed for Midoriya, but could only watch as his back was to them returning to the villains once again.

Deku!

Young Midoriya!

Midoriya!

Nothing was left behind. Except the pain from letting a friend, a classmate, a son figure go.

None of them knew when they could see him once more. Or what they would face when they did. Hope no longer lingered in the air. Now it was just misery and a far off wish.


	6. A little note

I am glad to be writing this story. It's really fun writing it. I appreciate everyone who is reading this and hopefully you can follow it or pass the word onto others so they can read it. I am going to try to make the stories a bit longer than they were. Also if you guys have any suggestions or ideas just post them or something. I am going to try to post a chapter one every week maybe two but I doubt it.I hope you enjoy this my first -you for reading my story too. Love you guys! :)


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

With his secret now revealed, All Might could live a normal life. But life now was far from normal. A classmate,friend and even more was kidnapped and turned into a villain. Nobody could feel right again until they knew Midoriya was safe and sound here in their arms.

"I-I just can't believe it. Deku is a villain, why did that have to be the case of all things."said Uraraka.

"None of us could. We were so shocked we could barely move. In the end we were too late to do anything." Iida said as he lowered his head.

Guilt shrouded the students of Class 1-A. Every time they were always too late to do anything. They blamed themselves for not being able to save Midoriya. They were left in the darkness where they thought no light would shine through. They felt weak, they felt like everything was impossible to do now. Now they were brought to the dorms in order to be kept safe and make sure what happened to Midoriya never happened again.

"Now isn't the time to beat ourselves up. We have to get stronger in order to get Midoriya back." Todoroki said as an attempt to lift everyone's spirit.

"You're right, but it still something hard to accept" most of the students said

"Since we are living together under the same roof how about we get to know each other better starting with a room decoration contest. Onward!" Mina excitedly said.

"Sure sounds great. We can liven up everyone's spirit." Iida agreed with passion.

Going from room to room, the students were able to see the light in life once again, even if it was just for a little. Not everyone was participating in the festivities. Bakugou was still sulking as he was the one who was so close, so close to the goal. But in the end failed.

 _Dammit! Dammit! Why did I have to be so fucking weak in the end He was standing right there in front of me but I just stood there like a fucking idiot I should of been the one captured not damn Deku._

Bakugou was in the most pain he was the cause of this. He blamed himself, he blamed himself for being weak, for not returning the favor, for every bad thing that happened to Deku, for not being a hero.

 _Now isn't the time to be sulking. I need to be stronger, I need to rescue fucking Deku. I will rescue him. I have to promise this much to everyone. I don't need their help, I can do this all on my own._ Bakugou thought.

Bakugou kept his promise, everyday he would train and set out on walks to look for Deku. His classmates knew he was in the most pain out of anyone, he was the one who Deku rescued, he was the one who came so close to him when he first appeared as a villain, he was the one who had the most but hurtful history with Deku. They wanted to do something just as much as Bakugou did, but when they offered help he downright refused it. Bakugou didn't want his classmates to see his weakness so he never let them in, but that all changed when it happened.

League of Villains Hideout

"IZUKU what happened out there?! I mean come on Sensei has been captured, we had to relocate our base, and you here writing! What the hell!" yelled Tomura.

"Don't worry about it Tomura. Sensei said he knew he was going to be captured but he told me what I needed to hear. He said for me to keep tabs on my old classmates and come up with an idea to counter attack. That's what I'm to do at the moment." said Midoriya as he continued writing.

"Fine, fine. Well since you are doing that got any ideas yet? asked Tomura, "and if you are going to keep tabs on the hero hatchlings the you can watch the sport festival video tapes we have."

"Great! I definitely need that if we are going to counter them and after we're done with them we can finish the final boss. I'll tell you when I have completed the plan but will I be able to surveillance them pretty soon?" asked Midoriya enthusiastically.

"Sure but wait till things die down a little" Tomura said.

Tomura was left in the dark about everything All for One did to Midoriya. But from what he could tell Midoriya thought of the League of Villains as his family. Other than that Tomura knew nothing. Tomura just had to play along with the act but little by little he was growing fond of little Midoriya.

"Hey Tomura I was wondering if I could go give everyone at UA a little scare. I just think how funny it's going to be when I do." asked Midoriya maniacally.

"Maybe, what do you got up your sleeve? Answer that and I'll consider it." said Tomura.

"I was thinking of leaving a little token from a message written in my blood. Seems like fun and I can imagine the look on their faces.I'll be in an out just have Kurogiri transport me" Midoriya said as a smile creeped onto his face.

" Not today but you can. Wait a week or so and come remind me and I'll let you go."said Tomura

"Thanks so much! I can't wait, it's going to be eating me up till I can go. Hey Tomura can go out and get some fresh air. It's been days since I done that. I've just been holed up in this hell hole."

" Sure but you better be careful make sure no one notices you or else your in trouble got it, Izuku." Tomura said.

"Yeah,yeah I know what to do. Well see ya." said Midoriya as he left.

"I swear that kid s something else. I can't believe he was once an aspiring hero. Now he acts and thinks like us." Tomura said when Midoriya was gone.

Little did anyone know what was going to happen. Midoriya breath in the fresh air as he headed down the street. He kept his head down not that it matter much though. No one gave a second though or even look at Midoriya. To everyone person walking in the crowd he was a nobody, a stranger. Midoriya came to park overlooking the beach. The sun began to set and night was slowly creeping in. He wished day could be like this, dark, but still peaceful too. Thinking no was around he lower his hood of the sweatshirt he wore. Calm and at peace he thought.

All of a sudden he heard a voice calling:

"DEKU!"

Midoriya knew the voice right away. The person who almost drove him to suicide, the same person who bullied him for years on. Kacchan.

Bakugou's POV

Bakugou looked everywhere. From the busy streets to back alleys. To the areas of his childhood,still no day another failure he darkness fell, Bakugou knew he needed to get back to the dorms pretty as he passed a park he caught a glimpse of someone. At first he couldn't make them out but then he saw it. The green,messy hair shown in the moonlight. Bakugou had found him. Finally.

Bakugou began running towards him and shouted "DEKU"

The person turned around slowly soon revealing his it wasn't the face he once saw on their face. They looked at him with a sadistic smile as Bakugou got closer and closer it grew.

 _This isn't the Deku I know. This isn't him. He isn't his fucking self. No,no this can't be right. They did something that turned him into this. I finally found him but-but why?_ Bakugou thought as he slowed down little by little.

"Oh Kacchan, you came to visit me did you. Well this is no good. I had a surprise and I save that for a later date. But I'll leave an even greater present now." Midoriya said as his smile grew and grew.

"Deku it's me, come on. Everyone is waiting for you so drop this shit and let's go" said Bakugou with a shocked look.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT! I will NEVER return to that place. I was alone and depressed. I can never go back. People will just look down on me again, wishing I never existed, wishing I was gone forever.I have family now that I will never leave!" yelled Midoriya, "Now leave me alone."

"I can't. I promised myself for the sake of everyone that I will rescue you. No matter what I will!" Bakugou yelled as he was on the verge of breaking down.

"Fine then have it your way." Midoriya said as he lunged himself at Bakugou.

Bakugou was stunned, too slow to dodge Midoriya's attack. Bakugou stumbled back. He couldn't hurt Deku anymore than he he tried to dodge Midoriya attack,but he was too slow to match Midoriya's speed. Punch after punch he took.

"This isn't fun at all. I know I'll leave you with a little gift to remember me does that sound?" sadistically asked Midoriya.

This time Midoriya went at Bakugou with a knife and sure enough it hit. As he tried to go in for another hit, he found himself stopping right in front of Bakugou. Tears began to form and run down Midoriya's face.

" What the…" Midoriya said.

Bakugou was dumbfounded but he looked into Deku's eyes. They looked like they were screaming for help more than anything.

"That's it Deku. This isn't the real you and you know it."Bakugou said he tried to get Midoriya back to his old senses.

But the old Midoriya that Bakugou saw disappeared once again. Now all Midoriya's eyes said was hate and blood.

"You're wrong! This is the real me!" Midoriya yelled back.

Before another attacked comensed, Kaminari and Kirishima arrived on the scene.

"Hey Bakugou, you alright?" they both shouted.

Soon enough they were taking in the whole picture. Their focus slowly switched from the shocked Bakugou to the villainous Midoriya. Their faces went blank as they saw him in the flesh, but they didn't see their friend, they saw his horrific smile, his entire demeanor screamed villain and saw Bakugou's arm and rushed over immediately while keeping their eyes on Midoriya.

"That's a nasty wound you good? asked Kirishima.

"Yeah I'm fine. But why the hell are you here?"

"We'll explain that later but for now we have to leave or stall till the others get here."Kaminari said.

"No! We can't leave not with Deku like maybe a weak ass but he needs saving." Bakugou said.

"Alright. Kaminari we got to stall for time you got it!" yelled Kirishima

"Yeah, hear you loud and clear!" Kaminari shouted back.

"You guys done talking. Dammit! Dammit! This situation is getting worse and worse. Tomura is going to be mad. What to do, what to do" Midoriya said as he talked to himself, "I can't just leave here but taking them hard is going to be a freaking drag.

Before Midoriya had time to plan his next move, more and more people arrived. He recognized them as his classmates, the vary classmates he thought looked down on him and pitied him.

"Deku we are here help!" shouted Uraraka

"Yeah, Midoriya you helped me now let me help you!" shouted Todoroki.

Soon enough Midoriya's entire class was shouting to Midoriya about what he has done and more. Still Midoriya remained in place and stomped the ground more and more. His once excited face turned to one angry one. He kept shouting and shouting the same thing over and over again.

"Dammit! Dammit! DAMMIT! DAMMIT!"

"Why are you all here? Nobody did anything to help me when I needed you! You sat on you assess and looked at me with nothing but disgust and pity. Hell I doubt you guys even fucking cared for me! GO AWAY AND LEAVE ME ALONE!" shouted Midoriya.

His classmates were shocked at what they heard. The couldn't believe how much the villains changed him, changed him into his twisted self, changed him into the thing he despised the most. None of it made sense to them. They surrounded in order to take Midoriya back to where he as they did, a black wrap gate appeared. Midoriya was sucked inside just like the times before.

Before being completely taken through Bakugou swear he saw Deku say:

"Thank-you all. Please help!"

Once again, his friends,his classmates saw Midoriya disappear as he was taken to the villains once again. Once more despair befell the class, the wish seemed impossible now.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Dammit Izuku, what the hell did I tell you!" yelled Tomura, "I tell you not to get caught or cause trouble but what do you do the exact opposite!"

Yeah, I know, I know. I'm just as pissed as you are. I didn't expect more and more people to come. I didn't do shit!"

"Look, you are family but if you cause trouble then affects everyone. Isolation for a week, no coming in or out, no social interactions unless we give you food or something got it? You're my little brother here but if you fuck up then you gotta be punished. No complaining now go to the cell!" shouted Tomura

"I get it. I fucked up now I gotta pay for it. I can't have my family trying to pick up the shit I've done." said Midoriya as he walked away

 _Good, he still mine to have. As long as it can be I want him to mine, my little brother to have. Even if I have to lock him up he will be stay with me. He gets me more than anyone has, my video game references,how to restrict me, everything really. He really is one of kind and the best almost brother I could have._ thought Tomura

"You sure about this, Tomura. Who knows what is going through his mind after what just happened, old memories pop up then he revolts." said Kurogiri concernedly

"I get where you're coming from, but the way I see it Izuku acts more villain than hero. His eyes, smile, even his entire demeanor screams the word villain. Izuku sees everyone he knew as an enemy who ruined, disliked every part of him. Here is what he calls home, with us he calls family. I think it'll turn out just fine."said Tomura with a grin forming

"Ok, ok but you better start keeping a better eye on him now"

"Yeah, yeah it's old news to me now" replied Tomura

At UA Dorms

"You all were put at risk going out there, alone no less without a pro hero or adult of some kind, especially you Bakugou." Aizawa

"We know but if we didn't we knows what would of happened next. Another lost classmate, who could be killed or brainwashed like Midoriya. If we did nothing, another blow to us would of happened. And right now we need all the power possible to save Midoriya." said Iida.

"I get it. Everyone wants Midoriya back, for nw focus on getting stronger to do that." Aizawa said

"Yes, sir!" replied Iida for the whole class

As Aizawa leaves, Bakugou turns to the class. Stunned at this unusual behavior, they all stare, waiting anxiously. He sighs before finally about to speak.

"Look, I know we have had our differences in the past but right now I want to say thank-you. If you guys didn't come who knows what would of happened to my ass." said Bakugou as his classmates stared in amazement at this new side, "Ok you don't have to fuckinng stare at me like that. Anyway before you guys came, when Deku attacked me at first he was crying and his eyes were like they were crying out for help but then he reverted to his villainous side. I'm not sure if any of you saw but as Deku was taken through the wrap gate, it looked like he said thanks and asking for help."

"That means that Deku is still in there right, so saving him won't be impossible!" excitedly said Uraraka

"Yeah, now we just need to get stronger that's the best way." Todoroki added on

With the new found glimpse of hope, the students of Class 1-A work harder than they ever had before. Working towards a new goal, a new future, a new everything. From Uraraka to Asui to Aoyama, even Bakugou pitched in to help everyone be the best they could. Time was of the essence, either they improved and accomplished their goal or fail and be haunted with pain and guilt forever. It was now or never and every second counted.

Villain League

"Hey Tomura, can you do me a favor?" asked Midoriya

"Depends on what it is. What do you want, don't expect much after what just happened."

"Well I was thinking to scare everyone in Class 1-A. Give them false hope and when the time comes they'll be filled with fear or something like that. Write a ransom note for me since it's so obvious they want me back. I already have a plan just need to work out the kinks." said Midoriya

"I have think about it and once you have your plan, call for me. But if you want this to work you gotta do what I say." replied Tomura

"Got it. Either way we can take down the final boss along with their minions. Kill two birds with one stone." said Midoriya as a smile creeped on his face.

Midoriya's mind wondered, he first tried to concentrate on the plan but memories of the past filled his mind in no time. He grabbed his head and rolled into a ball as the pain entered his head. The memories he thought as fake, now seemed more and more real. Before they could consume Midoriya's being he brushed them away with all his might. He was left panting and convincing himself it was nothing but mind tricks from the heroes.

 _They're fake! They're fake! They're fake! THEY'RE FAKE!_ Midoriya repeated in his mind over and over again, clutching his head harder and harder.

Over a hour did Midoriya finally calmed down. He felt at peace after convincing himself. He was a villain, he hated heroes, he never wished to be one, he wants to hurt everyone who ever hurt him, MIdoriya told himself over and over till it felt right, till the lies covered up the truth, till everything about him was once again right.

Once again Midoriya started to formulate his plan. This time no memories came, no pain, nothing but the thoughts of destroying the heroes and everything they stood for. Everything detail down to the end was covered. Now he just had to wait to tell Tomura of the plan. Now was the time Midoriya could shine and show his worth to the world, to wannabe heroes, to his friends, to so-called heroes, to his family, to everyone. Now was the time he could bring the world to its knees.

"Hahahahaha, they'll never see it coming, no one will ever look down upon me again. All they'll see is despair and fear." Midoriya said to himself as he sat and laughed alone in his cell.

"Now just need to write the note and send it off. Tomura, I'm done with the plan." Midoriya shouted gently.

"Ok let me hear and it better be good!" Tomura yelled back.

"It goes like this….."

As Midoriya told Tomura his plan, all Tomura could do was smile big and nod his head. Tomura was astounded with Midoriya's plan and loved it all the more. Everything sounded right, nothing seem like it would go wrong, nothing seem out of place, everything was just perfect.

"I love it Izuku!" shouted Tomura as he laugh sadistically, "Since you know everything that's going to happen, I don't think you'll mind what I am going to allow everyone to do to you right, Izuku."

"I'm fine with it after all it's all to bring the heroes down. I don't care what happens to me but I just my plan to go off perfectly. And I know you can do it Tomura along with the rest of the family." said Midoriya with a big, villainous smile

"I'll let you rest today but tomorrow is when the fun will start, and you get started on the note, alright." Tomura said with a laugh

"Yeah, I get it. I'm more than ready."

Everything was set in stone. Everything going according to plan, everything right as it was. Only time could tell what about go down in history. No one knowing of the outcome to this terrifying time that was to come. Darkness or Hope/Light what will prevail? Time was moving faster each day and it was coming close. Yes, indeed it is.

The letter was delivered to the UA dorms the next day. Shocked at what it contained but false hope gave way. Now was their time. Now they could do it.

Both sides thought the same thing. Fate was the deciding factor. Even with a plan, always expect the unexpected no matter how certain you are. Fate nothing controlling it, was already leading to one side. The side that was going to win the dreadful battle.


	9. Break

Sorry guys but I need to take a break for awhile from this story. I'm having some writer's block but I will continue the story.


	10. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

 **Before I begin, I'm so sorry it took me this long to write this. School has been super stressful and consumed a lot of my time. Not to mention every time I tried to write, I couldn't think of anything. It was very frustrating but don't worry I never forgot about it. The next chapter I write will be posted soon and it will be the last one. I am so glad that everyone who has followed this story has liked it and I love all you guys who support me and this story. Thank-you all for everything from patience to your support. I deeply** **appreciate** **it.**

Time for everyone ticked by. Everyone was anticipating what was about to go down in mere amount of time. Although what the UA students were given was just a sliver of hope, they grabbed onto it like their lives depended on it. While the League of Villains grabbed onto mere cockiness and superiority that they thought they would have over the heroes. Although the battle was yet to come, both sides prepared and thought they would come out victorious.

4 days earlier

News at last and this time it was good for a change. It was unexpected that things would turn out this way but nevertheless it was something to look forward to. A letter, one about Midoriya, from the League of Villains, although worrisome it was what they needed to hear before they could fall into utter darkness with no way out.

"Can this really be true?" The entire class asked aloud. They couldn't believe what they were reading. Right before their eyes, a letter that said:

 _Dear Class 1-A,_

 _Dear old Izuku has come to his senses unfortunately. We have no need for him now that he has returned. But we've decided to make a deal of sorts. In exchange for little Izuku, we want you brats to offer up something, a list of all alive villains no matter what quir or where they are_ _ **AND**_ _all info regarding UA including all of the students' quirks, teachers, security, everything. This offer will only last for 2 days. You have 1 day to confirm that you want to make the trade and 2 days to have the goods and have the trade of ours. Considering we have your dear, little classmate of yours it shouldn't be much. Remember Izuku's life is in your hands. Oh, and one little detail you may only have the help of two pro heroes, whether they are teacher or not. We have our eyes on you, one little mistake means Izuku dies. Oh and if you don't believe, here's a little something in the box._

 _Sincerely,_

 _The League of Villains_

The students lifted up a photo of Midoriya, he was tattered, bloodied, tired, and scared looking. Rage boiled up inside them, each wanting to murder the people who did this to Midoriya. They all knew to save Midoriya they had to abide by the Villains' request. Even if it made them sick to their stomachs to help villains, to help the very people who had caused their classmate such pain, to cause even them pain.

Enlisting the help of Aizawa and Nezu, the students began their plan right away. Though it too some time but all the needed information was gathered. They knew they couldn't give the vilains what they wanted, so they secretly enlisted the help of heroes. Slowly they had all the right pieces in place, time was ticking fast but the heroes knew they were ready for anything, for whatever the villains would throw at them. Now was their turn to be one step ahead of the villains,now was their turn to take Midoriya with them.

The villains thought the same, they thought they could topple the heroes in this attempt. With the help of everyone, including Midoriya, they too had all the right pieces placed where it was needed. The villains knew exactly what the students would do, all the moves, everything to ensure they would get back one measly person that meant so much to the heroes. Tomura knew they couldn't lose or it could spell the end for them, since they had the one piece that matter, Izuku Midoriya. With Midoriya, the villains could use him to their bidding, Midoriya was so hellbent on getting his revenge from what his so called memories showed him. Midoriya was convinced he was a villain and there wasn't an ounce of good in him, from the new memories he was given he was convinced that everyone turned against him and only the villains truly needed and liked him.

The League of Villains

"Now that the heroes accepted the terms we can proceed with the plan.", Tomura shouted, "Just follow Izuku's instructions and then it's game over for the heroes!"

Turning away from the army of villains, Tomura headed over to Midoriya's cell. The teen had insisted on him being kept there and tortured every so often to make the scene realistic, to ensure nothing would go wrong, to make sure not one of the heroes could see through the facade.

"Hey, Izuku you sure you are ok with everything?" Tomura asked.

"Yep, everything is going as plan. I suspect that the wannabe heroes are using the help of an underground hero and a well known figure to help everything remain secret in order for them to request the help of pro heroes. They want to get the upper hand in this fight so they are going to such lengths. But don't worry this is how I thought it was supposed to go down." Midoriya said as his urge to laugh rose and a creepy smile sprouted on his face.

"Those heroes don't know what's coming do they?" added Midoriya

"I have to agree with you there Izuku. As long as your good, then we are all set for this" Tomura said with the same smile as Midoriya's on his face.

 _Let's do this and we are going to_ _ **WIN no matter what**_ thought both heroes and villains.

Present

Now with both sides ready,everything was about to go down. Now was the time for the plan of both heroes and villains to commence. Now was the last fight where the victor would finally be shown. Although of two different sides, there was only one tiny but important factor that would decided who was about to win, one factor that both sides needed to make sure they had in the end. One. And fate was controlling that one factor, deciding who was going to posses it at the end.


	11. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

 **Okay, I know I said that this was probably going to be the last chapter but that wasn't the case as I started writing this. The next chapter will be the definite last one. I'm not sure when I can have it ready, since I'm getting down to finals in school. But I think it should come out in a few weeks from now maybe earlier if I have a lot of time. Thanks again for reading this story.**

It was finally time for the trade. Both sides ready to go, both ready to strike down the other at any moment.

"Let the plan begin, let chaos befall this forsaken world." Midoriya said mischievously as he and the League of Villains marched on, arriving at the meeting place.

The League of Villains had set for the meeting place to be in a remote location filled with lots of cover. This would ensure that the villains could plan where each could be and predict where the heroes could be.

The villains were the first to arrive, this way they could see the despair ridden faces of the heroes and wannabe heroes. They would revel in the fact that they were already winning a losing battle. It was now or never to sweep the world off its feet.

"Now Izuku, remember you have the **MOST** important job out of all of us. Keep up the facade till you reach the other side. Then you may strike but after that you must retreat. You hear me?" Tomura said calmly yet intensely to Midoriya.

"Tomura, big bro, I get it. I may have lost my cool last time but I know the stakes of this." Midoriya said as he rolled his eyes.

"Just checking, Izuku. Anyway once you strike you should see Kurogiri instantly, and you have to make a run or this can't go the way we expect. Meaning NO battles with anyone whatsoever, I mean! Not even with Bakugou." Tomura reminded Midoriya

Midoriya flinched as he heard Bakugo's name, it made his blood boil even more than it already was. Midoriya wanted to get this whole situation over with so he can once and for all get the satisfaction he deserved. Midoriya wanted to have some play toys to torture after this was all done. He readied himself for the biggest moment of his life.

Meanwhile with the Heroes

"Kids remember, this has just right or everything is lost as we know it. We have everyone accounted for don't we?" asked Aizawa

"We do, Mr. Aizawa", replied Iida.

"Alright, let's do this and get Deku back! Right guys?!" exclaimed Uraraka

"Yeah! Let's get our friend back!" yelled the rest of the class, even Bakugou said it well minus the friend part.

 _Deku, you better be alright. I may think low of you but this entire time you've been on my mind to get you back here. So everything would go back to normal. Now it's my turn to rescue you, Deku._ Thought Bakugou

"Hurry up class, it's now or never." Aizawa said as him and the class marched on to get back a friend, a classmate, a student, an inspiring person, and great hero in the eyes of many.

\- time skip to the trade -

Class 1-A stood face to face to the League of Villains. They all saw their classmate beaten, bruised, and exhausted from what he endured while with the league of villains. Anger rose up in all of them, their blood was reaching its boiling point. But they knew they had to remain calm or else they would lose everything.

The villains looked serious and calm on the outside but they truly were feeling excitement growing inside them. Now was their time to shine they thought.

"We'll send the kid over once you send over the papers." Tomura said to break the silence and thus commencing the plan, "Oh make sure you send over her to bring the papers." Tomura added as he pointed at Uraraka as a creepy smile made its way on Tomura's face.

"Don't worry, there's nothing to fear. We will use no quirks or cheap tricks, we just get what we asked for and you can him back." Tomura exclaimed as he shoved Midoriya a bit.

"Fine, fine. We agreed to this after all." Aizawa said in the most calm voice he could muster. He could barely keep himself in check once he saw Midoriya but after Tomura asked for a student to be apart of the trade more than they needed to, he wanted to punch Tomura right in the face and demolish the entire League of Villains.

"Uraraka, it's going to be just fine, just stay as calm as you can, got it." Aizawa whispered as he gave the papers to her.

"Yes, sir. Guess this part is relying on me, so I can't screw this up." said Uraraka in a bit of a timid voice.

Thus, the trade-off began. Each side gave their part of the deal. But once Midoriya arrived to where Class A was, things went south.

Midoriya attacked Aizawa, since Aizawa was just about to strike the villains and take the papers back and beat the living shit out of all of the villains.

"What the hell! What just happened." Aizawa said as he tried to get a hold of himself.

"What the hell was that Deku?! I thought you got your memories back and went back to normal!" Bakugou yelled but couldn't get an answer as Midoriya (not uncuffed) ran away from the group.

Before Midoriya jumped through the wrap gate, he yelled to the class "It's true I got my memories back, but did you just think that I would be normal, that I would be my old self again." yelling this with a big, wide grin on his face that said "You dumbasses, I won now".

The entire class and the other pro heroes were in shock at this new revelation. Not only did they not succeed in getting Midoriya back when they had the chance but now precious information was in the hands of the villains.

"Hey Tomura, can I fight now please?" Midoriya asked as he came through the wrap gate.

"Izuku, just wait. You'll have your time pretty soon but now lets see how the heroes act now." Tomura said sadistically.

"Fine but when you give the go, I won't hesitate one bit, I waited for this moment for too long." Midoriya said disappointedly.

"Class, since this isn't going as we thought it would, I give you permission to use your quirks in this battle. Do what you can to help and don't worry about consequences they all fall on me." Aizawa said as he was still recovering from the blow Midoriya dealt him.

Now the real show, the fight for victory was now upon the two. Who would win?, that's a question that only fate has the answer to.


	12. End

Chapter 10

The battle against the two sides started. Every villain and hero emerged from their hiding spots. It was chaos all over the place. Hero against villain, good vs evil.

Only one group stayed away from fighting: Tomura's original group.

"Ah, this what the world is going to come to soon enough. An all out war, with villains rising to the top. Don't you agree Izuku?" Tomura asked Midoriya with a creepy smile spreading on his face

"Definitely, it's going to be a wonderland of chaos!" Midoriya said with the same smile as Tomura

Making some small talk, Class 1-A secretly made their way to Midoriya. They had 5 pro heroes with them to help. The students were charged with getting Midoriya back as well as the papers, while the pro heroes had to distract the group of villains.

The attack then commenced, everyone doing the job they were assigned.

Soon Midoriya was surrounded by his 'old classmates', he waited for them to strike, waited for just the right moment to finish this once and for all. But they did the unexpected, they poured their hearts out to him by saying what Midoriya had personally done to make them better, to make them a person they could be proud of, someone who called themselves a hero.

"You made me want to become like you, a person who wouldn't care about them but about saving others." yelled Uraraka

"You saved me from making a wrong decision that almost resulted me getting killed, going down the wrong path." shouted Iida

"You allowed me to see that I could become a hero, even if I used both sides of my quirk. I can see that I am not like my father at all." Todoroki yelled

Soon enough everyone was shouting and yelling at Midoriya. He meant so much to them, that they wanted to do everything they could to save Midoriya Now it was their turn to save Midoriya. Even Bakugou said something:

"You made me realize that I can't look down on everyone, to be a hero I have to put them first." Bakugou said this quietly but loud enough for the real Deku to hear him.

With all of this, Midoriya felt overwhelmed, he felt like he was losing control of himself. He realized he was falling deeper and deeper into darkness, like he was going to disappear forever.

The real Midoriya now realized that All for One gave him a quirk that so complex, it would take a miracle to break free of it. He was given another personality, another him that relied on the darkness, even if just a little, that dwelled in his heart. The darkness had grew and grew until it had completely consumed the good side of him, the hero side. With the help of his classmates, his friends, he could break through his prison and try to banish his villain side. But this would take some time. Midoriya's body had collapsed and he was surrounded by his friends hoping the real him would wake up this time. While his body was at rest, Midoriya's mind was in a battle.

It was a battle between the two sides of his personality. Good vs Evil.

Looking over at Izuku, Tomura realized that everything was about to come undone. So he disintegrated the papers of information and planned his escape.

"Kurogiri, lets go. Looks like fate had something else in plan for this battle. I guess it was already written we would lose. Come on guys,it's time. Let the pawns do their work." Tomura said emotionless.

With that, Tomura's entire group left, leaving the battle, leaving everything they worked so hard for behind. They left knowing they weren't going to win, Midoriya was strong and with his other self fighting for control everything was going to go down in flames.

With Tomura's absence from the battle, the villains started to lose more and more people on their side, losing more and more battles. Now their time was up, they failed their mission, and lost the war.

With everything over (at least for the most part), all that remained was the wait. Even if the villains got away, Midoriya was still unconscious, and that was far more important to anyone at the moment. Days had passed and still nothing changed.

Meanwhile inside Midoriya's mind

"Give up already, you won't win this fight. Look at you pathetic and weak. No one wants you or ever will!" said Dark Midoriya

"That's not true! I heard everyone, I heard their hearts speaking to me. I've kept them waiting long enough for me. I will win no matter what dammit. You hear me!" exclaimed the real Midoriya

With this, Midoriya took his fighting stance once more, rallying up to give one more deciding blow. Using what everyone said from their hearts as motivation,Midoriya charged towards his opposite, getting ready to deal his punch. Dark Midoriya did the same only using what little darkness Midoriya held in his heart as power.

When the two collided punches with one another, it was decided right then and there. The victor, stood victorious ready to regain his body, and go back to the normal world to his friends and family.

Present

Midoriya opened his eyes, hazy vision as his eyes started adjusting to his surroundings. He looked around the room and tried to sit up regardless of his aching body.

Surprised,he saw the sleeping bodies of his classmates, who stayed with him the entire time he fought the other him. The sun had began to rise and his sleeping classmates started wrestling as they too started waking up from their slumber.

One by one they came awake, though not yet realizing their rescued classmate was awake and staring at them.

Quietly but loud enough for everyone to hear "I'm back you guys!" Midoriya said with his usual caring smile. With that everyone, looked up tears welling up (in almost everyone though), and began the tearful reunion with their once lost classmate.

 **Thank- you to everyone who stood by this story and me as I wrote. I would say it had a great turn even though it's my first fanfic and serious writing ever. I will probably do more** **stories** **in the future but I'm not sure what they will b about. If you guys have any ideas for stories you are welcomed to send me message. If not sooner or later I'll find another interesting topic to write a fanfic about Till then see you all around.**


End file.
